The Date
by Rheelynn
Summary: Kaito and Len go on a date... What happens next?


Hey guys, I don't own ANYTHING accept the writing. :D Happy reading~

* * *

><p>The Date<p>

"Well well, what do we have here?"

The shota looked around frantically. "Well, I was hungry… but I didn't find much in here."

Kaito nudged him from behind the fridge door and closed it.

"Why don't we go out or somethin'? I don't think I have any ramen and you said you didn't find anything in there…" Kaito grabbed his keys off the counter and looked back to Len. "You comin' or not?"

The boy blushed. "S-Sure. Just let me get a coat…" Len ran off into the other room and came back with a large jacket in the crook of his arm.

"Wait, isn't that my jacket?" Kaito looked down at the boy in question.

"Yes…. D-Do you mind if I wear it? It's just for tonight!" Len hid his face besides his wide innocent eyes and looked up at the man.

Kaito chuckled softly and ruffled his hair. "Sure thing. Now let's go! I'm getting hungry!" Kaito opened the door to an upset Rin.

"Where do you two think you're going?"

Len pushed his way in front of Kaito. "Rin! We're just goin' out to get somethin' to eat! What's the problem with that?" Len was starting to blush deeply.

Kaito smiled. "Really, it's ok Rin. We won't be long. I promise."

Rin studied Kaito carefully before stepping aside. "Fine. But I'm telling Miku… I don't think she'll be too happy… Hey Len, I think you shou-"

Len rushed out to the car and closed the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Rin asked questioningly.

Kaito casually passed by her as her eyes followed the car speeding away.

"What's wrong with HIM?"

Kaito slowed as the house disappeared in the distance and drove along the crowded streets lined with businesses and Shoppe, sneaking a glance at the blushing boy in the passenger's seat. Len was so embarrassed by his sister he buried his face in Kaito's jacket, inhaling his friend's intoxicating scent. Len relaxed a little and felt the blood rush to his cheeks when he caught small glances at Kaito.

He smiled and looked at all the Shoppe that lined the streets, fascinated by all the neon and lively scenes when Kaito pulled the car to a corner and parked.

Len turned around to see Kaito getting out of the car and got out quickly after him.

Len caught up and strolled beside him. "S-So, where are we going?"

Kaito shrugged and kept walking, his hand limp and his side. Len felt the sudden urge to grab his hand and hold it tightly, but refrained from doing so as there were so many people crowded on the boulevard.

They kept walking in silence to each other until Kaito stopped in front of a small Chinese restaurant. Len stopped and rolled back to stand next to the older man.

"So this is where we're eating?"

Kaito smiled and looked down at him. "Is this ok?"

Len felt heat rush to his cheeks as he smiled back. "It's great!"

After dinner, Kaito and Len went into the bathroom to wash up. There was little talking between them now, but they had talked about so much at dinner, and it was fabulous! They laughed and talked about everything, laughing exceptionally loud when Len almost spilt his drink on Kaito.

Kaito washed his hands and playfully splashed some water on Len. Len cried out adorably annoyed.

"Wh-What was that for Kaito-nii?" The smaller male blushed and dried his face and hands.

Kaito laughed lightly and dried his hands as well. He hugged the boy's waist and laid his head on his shoulder. Len stiffened and looked over slowly to see his lover's seductive face. He smiled and tried to move, but Kaito tightened his grip. Len opened his mouth to protest but it was covered by the man's soft lips as he kissed him softly.

Len blushed deeply and pulled away slowly. Kaito frowned.

"I-I'm sorry... I don't know…" Len started to say until Kaito kissed him again, more passionately this time. Len squeaked and tried to pull away but Kaito had control of him and held his hips against his own. Len melted under his lips and Kaito soon broke it and wiped his mouth, looking away abruptly.

"I'm sorry Len. I forced you into something you didn't want… I understand if you don't like me. We should be heading back Miku and the others are probab-"

Kaito was cut off by Len's lips on his own, kissing him harshly. Kaito pulled Len up onto the sink and sat him down while he deepened the kiss and pulled back slightly.

"Len... I don't know… Are you sure you wanna do this?" He whispered in the boy's ear.

"Well, we'll just have to find out now won't we?"

~END~ (for now)

* * *

><p>What do ya guys think? Should I end it or write more like it suggests? (=3=) Review~<p> 


End file.
